Heart's Ordeal
by MND
Summary: SEQUAL to 'Affairs of the Heart' “What you wrote, it seems like there’s something on your mind you may want to talk about. I’m only going on a hunch here; stop me whenever you want to…Ok you don’t have to stop me I’ll just keep going…On and
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Heart's Ordeal**

**Chapter One: _Friendships_**

****

{DISCLAIMER} Me no own nothing, as yah'll know…why do people bother with these, we obviously don't own it 'cause we're not rich!! Hmph well I know I ain't.

A/N: Ahh.. sorry to do this to everyone but er…here you go a sequel to _Affairs Of The Heart_.

* * *

His heart was racing; he couldn't believe the dream he had just had. Was he going crazy, lusting after her? She wasn't his for the taking she belonged to someone else. He wanted her, he needed her, and he'd do anything for her, he knew this now. All he needed was to know if she wanted the same, did she feel the same. Why was she here? What did she want from him? As he looked at her he could tell she was disturbed, something was on her mind bothering her. She was drenched in sweat. Perspiration dripped from the tip of her upper lip falling onto her chin and slowly cascading down her bare chest.

As he silently watched every drip of water and followed it's forbidden path until it disappeared, he wondered what it would be like to slip his arms around her slinky frame and caress the beads of sweat down her soft silky body. He wondered if she would taste as good as she did in his dreams, would there be that lingering taste of strawberries on her? The fact that she wore a tank with shorts didn't help him much either. The weather had been extremely odd, for the past few days it had been exceptionally hot. Her bare sleek legs, he could just imagine the feel of them wrapped around his waist, or sliding down his own legs, or just carelessly caressing them. When he looked up at her he could she her staring at him and yet not staring at him, as if she were lost in her own little world as he was. She had a look of bewilderment and anxiety. What was running through her mind, were they thoughts of him? Deciding to break the silence he started to speak, but before he could say a word she spoke.

"Mr. LeBeau…Ah…ahhh…" when he heard her say 'Mr. LeBeau' it made his heart sink, the way she said sounded so cold and distant as if she felt nothing between them.

"Rogue," he slowly closed the gap between them, his eyes changing from their hard-core stare to a softer intimate one, "don't."

"But I need to know."

"To know what?"

"To know the truth."

"The truth…"

"If it were all a dream, damn it!" Her shaky voice somehow managed to scream the last part out in frustration.

"Wha…Wha…What are you talking about? What's a dream? What dream?" He stuttered wondering if they had had the same dream, and if there was a small tiny bit of feeling there for him within her. Rogue slowly took a deep calming breath before explaining her dream to him, and then staring at him blankly and dumbfounded as he explained his. Apparently he hadn't woken up at the same part she had, his went on further into deeper territory and more intimate scenes.

After hours of just sitting with each other, Rogue's exhausted body feel asleep on Remy. He slowly lifted the fragile woman and placed her on his bed. Gradually and solemnly he slid in besides her watching her as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like there were no cares in the world for her to worry about. She seemed happier when she slept. He longed to just touch and to hold her tightly to him, as if she were a painting from the eighteenth century full of dust and read to crumble at any moment. Rogue suddenly rolled over to face him and carelessly placed an arm over him, as if to hold on to him forever. Taking the only opportunity he figured he'd ever have he placed a protective arm around her, holding onto her as if he could loose her at any moment, risking loosing consciousness just to hold her. After waiting awhile to become bleak he looked down at her, wondering why she wasn't absorbing him, and just began soaking in all that was she. As she rested her head on his broad chest, he leisurely placed his chin on the top of her head and slowly fell asleep.

----

Duh-Dunk-Duh-Dunk

Rogue had the sound urge to punch her alarm clock; the tick-tick-ticking sound would not shut up. She then realized that her pillow didn't feel like her pillow either, and there was an arm draped across her lower back where a hand rested on her butt. Suddenly bolting up she realized where she was and why she had been there, what she didn't realize was why she was still there. Suddenly she heard a faint sound of footsteps outside the door and someone knocking.

"Remy we need tah talk, it's me Bella. Are yah awake?"

"Oh Gawd, Remy!" She said very hoarsely and loud but not loud enough for Belladonna to hear. The Cajun just rolled over and placed his pillow over his head and said to her,

"Just Fahve more minutes Tante, please?"

"Ah'll fahve more minutes you if yah don't get up now," Rogue said while smacking his ass.

"Ouch! Tante yah don't gotta get so mean."

"Remy yah okay in there darling?" Bella asked a little worried about what was going on in there.

"Bella?!"

"Yes Bella now get up!"

"Wha she doin' here?"

"Apparently tah talk tah yah you Swamp Rat!"

"Ahhh…. such harsh words after a night like that, you wound me chere."

"I'll get yah latah for that!" Rogue said slipping through the wall into her room, after checking to see that Kitty was either asleep or gone, thankfully the gal was gone. She was probably on a breakfast date with Kurt. The thought of the cuddly couple together made Rogue want to puke.

-----

"Come in Bella. What can Remy do fo' yah?"

"Remy I wanna apologize for de othah day."

"About what?" Realizing that she was serious his tone of voice became serious too, not wanting to skirt around the issue he bluntly made his intentions obvious.

"For yelling at you and saying the mean things I did. I know you're not wild about the marriage and neither am I, but I have obligations to my père and the Guild, as do you. I just want to give us a shot again, maybe we can make it work. Maybe we can fall in love all over again." She looked at him with such sorrow and disappointment in her eyes, pleading with him to at least try.

"I think you've got a point, maybe we should give it another go, maybe things will turn out as they're supposed to. Guess it won't hurt. You have to make a promise though."

"Anything, for you."

"If it doesn't work we go our separate ways, and not try to push it any more then it needs to. We can still be friends however, you know try to keep good ties between us."

"Sure thing." His consent to try their relationship again should have made her happy but for some reason she had doubt to believe things weren't going to work out the way they, or rather she wanted them to. The future for the two seemed foreboding, she had a bad feeling she wasn't sure what it was.

-----

"Hey! Remy wait!" Seeing the tall lean figure she called after him, as he turned around to face her she saw that he was not alone, with him was his company from the other night, his wife. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt you two." She smiled brightly at them.

"No problem." The tall leggy blonde replied, "We were just going out for a walk in the park."

"Weird so was Scott and I, but I can't seem to find him anywhere, I was wondering if you knew where he was?"

"I saw him not to long ago, but he was in his X-fit."

"X-fit?" She looked at quizzically.

"Yeah the X-Men spandex wearin' outfit thing-a-ma-bob."

"Ahh… thanks I think I'll got ask the Professor if he's seen him. Thanks anyways for your help."

"No prob. chere."

-----

"Hey Profes. I hope I'm not interrupting something." Rogue asked while looking at the other two students sitting in front of the Professor.

"No not at all I was just having a chat with St. John and Amara about their inability to coop with each other, and the consequences of their actions, which I'm sure you may be able to give them a little insight on. You know consequences of profound actions." He smiled at the three students before him, with a touch cynicism.

"Oy mate we learned our less. Now can we scadoodle?"

"Yes yes John you and Amara may leave now, but the next time you two end up in my office again you may end up leaving with six months of training sessions with Logan, instead of one week and one month of cleaning the X-Jet."

On his way out Pyro mumbled some on gentlemen like words and left glaring at Amara. "You just had to make the flames bigger didn'tcha?"

"Now Rogue how can I help you?"

"I don't know you tell me. You're the telepath."

Sighing deeply the Professor just said, "He'll be back in an hour. He's on a mission with Jean."

"What's he doing? Why's he with Jean?" Rogue furiously walked up to the Professor's Desk and placed both hands, balled into a fist, down on the edge causing it to shake ferociously. She scowled at him, reminding him of Wolverine.

"They're just receiving some… needed information."

"Why Jean, why not me?"

"Jena is needed to get the information, and well Scott is the team leader." Rogue just pushed the desk, which would have crushed the Professor if he had not stopped it with his powers, and walked out leaving the Professor in a state of bewilderment.

-----

"Hey! Like stop it!!"

"Vhat? You ticklish?"

"You know very well that I am."

"No I did not."

"Don't like play smart with me Mister. Hey watch it!" Turning to see who had pushed her out of her way she saw Rogue walking away in a hurry. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but you think ve should maybe talk to her?"

"Nah you saw the way she looked at us, I think she might just have our heads for lunch if we're not careful."

"Vhat ever yah say."

-----

The cold breeze wrapped it arms around her comforting her. The raspy voice of the wind whispered in her ear. She could hear the sound of the blades of grass being crushed beneath her feet. It sort of made her feel sad for them. Finding the old oak tree by the lake she sat down beneath it wrapping her jacket closer to her. The weather had taken a dramatic turn that evening; a sudden cool arctic breeze blew in from the northwest. It had seemed to appear after she had stormed out of the Professor's office.

Feeling the quietness of the atmosphere around her she delved into her jacket and pulled out her book she brought with her. She was a little grateful for the time she had gotten to be alone, now she could catch up on her reading and herself and her writing. However the fact that he boyfriend was now with the one person she could never trust and hated the most in the world was eating away at her, but for some reason it wasn't because she cared so much for him. No she hated him being with Jean because she knew that someway and somehow the little Miss Princess won. If this had happened at the beginning of he relationship with Scott, then she would have loathed the idea of him being with Jean because she **_cared_** so much for him. Absent-mindedly she began to write, when a familiar voice appeared.

"Chere what you doing out here by your self. Where be Scott?"

"Hmph that's a good question. Actually he's off with Jean somewhere on a mission."

"Oh so that's what the kitty-kat was talking about."

"Huh?" she looked up at his mysteriously.

"Nothing they just something 'bout you having their heads for lunch and anyone else who'd dare to confront you. So—"

"You decided to see if it were true and maybe end up eating my head instead."

"That rhymed chere." She just rolled her eyes at him. "Nah I was hoping to catch a glimpse of those sharp teeth of yours…granny."

SMACK

"Ouch what that for?"

"For being an idiot." HE just stuck his tongue out at her and snatched her notebook she had just been writing in and turned to the last page she wrote on. Silently he read it as she watched his face intently.

_No one will ever understand us, so why do we even try to explain? Is because of our need to feel accepted, our need for comfort, our need explain ourselves, or is it just our own selfish needs?_

_Everywhere I go I can feel them. It's like they watch everything I do, every move I make. Sometimes I think he really is there stalking me, watching me as I flounder through my day. Those eyes they're the only things I see at night. They stalk me in my dreams and taunt my every move. Why won't they leave me alone? They captivate me somehow. The depths of those eyes, I could fall into…_

"Chere, is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What you wrote, it seems like there's something on your mind you may want to talk about. I'm only going on a hunch here; stop me whenever you want to… Ok you don't have to stop me I'll just keep going…. On and on and on like the wittle Energizer Bunny."

"No please **_don't_** stop on the account of me."

"Ok then I'm guessing you won't mind if I sing." Remy started humming the song played the ice cream truck.

"Ok I give in you win, now shut up! Hey where's you hand candy?"

"My hand-wha?"

"Bella, I assume you two are a couple." She nudged him.

"Now why on god's given earth would yah dink a ding like that?"

"Hrmmmm… no offense or anything, and I wasn't like listening in on your private conversation or anything but erm…I kind of heard your conversation with her about the whole relationship thingy, when I was checking to see if Kitty was awake or not."

"Oh yeah about that did you hear anything else?"

"No why is _there _something I should have heard? Oh you know like you confessing to her about your undying love for me?"

"Oh Rogue how did you know? She was so death stricken when I told her about our sad tragic love affair."

"Puh-lease."

"No really." He stretched his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace smothering her face into his chest as he cried.

-----

Silently from the pathway leading to the lake a pair of eyes watch the duo. Those eyes were so hard and cold it would have frozen the whole vicinity in its view, including the two sitting beneath the tree. After moments of silently watching their gaze softened coming to an important realization. The was one problem in this realization one being that the two involved were both very stubborn and thick-headed. To come up with a plan to fix this was going to be hard. They were going to need a lot of help from a lot of people, but hopefully from as little as possible.

A/N: Sorry but I won't be able to update for a while, gonna be out of NY for two weeks and then I have to say good-bye to my internet. Aww I don't know why I'm doing this for but I've been working on it for so long eh… Sorry it's so short. Fanfic stinks I have to use '-' for everthing now!! It looks so sad!! They don't even alow the plus sign stuff.


	2. Mind Rape

**Title: Heart's Ordeal**

**Chapter Three: _Mind Rape_**

DISCLAIMER Me no own nothing, as yah'll know…why do people bother with these, we obviously don't own it 'cause we're not rich!! Hmph well I know I ain't.

A/N: Er…haha… ::shrugs:: Hurmph… Err…. I realized that this chapter is basically not neccassary but eh… just what came out when I started typing…. Anyway I don't really get the point of this chapter but err… if anyone figures it out please be sure to tell me.. please??

The four raging hormonal teenagers made their way around the entire amusement park looking for something fun to do without someone killing the other. As they came round the corner of the candy stand she saw it, the perfect thing for them to do, well for the time being. It was as if it were the answer to her long awaited prayer of recapturing her childhood. The Merry-Go-Round was one her most favorite rides when she was a child. It always had a certain air of romance around it to her. She figured she could ride it with Kurt and maybe make up for the fight they had before leaving the Institute.

"Hey like guys I have like the brillantist idea ever!!"

"Hey correct me if I'm wrong Kit but ain't the word 'brilliantist' not a word?"

"Like whatever! We should totally ride the Merry-Go-Round?"

"WHAT!?! This Cajun hasn't done that since… well ever!"

"Oh come on Rem---"

"If you insist." He said while wrapping his arms around her and showering her neck with little spider kisses.

"Rem!" She turned around to face him while still in his arms. "Let's do it Kitty!! I think it's a great idea!"

"Cool! I'll ride with Kurt in one of the carriages."

"Cool I want a black stallion."

"Well mon belle you've already got one right here."

"Ah Rem I don't any black stallions I just see a fool." Remy just stared at her gaping as she walked to join the line with Kitty and Kurt.

"Hey wait up!"

"Hey Rem can you hold my place please I want to get something cold to drink, k?" He just nodded in ascent.

"Rogue! Please come on we could do anything, anything you want." Rogue quickly did a 180 to face Scott but did not quit pulling him along towards the line for the Merry-Go-Round.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened with mischief. "Well…. then…. I… We could… Well…. I…. want… to… ride… the …." She looked towards the tornado ride. "I want to ride the… MERRY-GO-ROUND!!!!!!"

"No!!…. ROGUE! WATCH IT!" Scott's warning was a bit too late, Rogue had already rammed into the last person standing on the line for the Merry-Go-Round.

"Oh mah Gawd Ah am so sorry sir, I was--- Remy?"

"Hey." He waved at her sheepishly.

"Hiya! Ah am so sorry about smacking into I just wasn't paying---"

"Attention to where you were going, yeah yeah I know. It's ok."

"Thank's. You here alone?"

"No I came with Kitty, Kurt, and Belladonna."

"Oh… cool. So yah'll having fun?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What you mean?"

"Kurt and Kitty had a fight, this was Kitty's idea of working things out between the two."

"Coming to the carnival?"

"No riding to the Merry-Go-Round."

"Oh…. Huh?"

"I don't know."

"You said Bella was here, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah she went to go get a drink."

"Oh…"

"Hey Remy thanks." She smiled at him brightly and blushed at the same time, like a school talking to her crush and trying to hide her feelings.

"For…?"

"Oh for the other night. Scott told me you didn't want to wake me so you carried me up to my room that night. Thanks." At the mention of the other night Scott's hold on Rogue tightened and Remy saw the quick swift movement and silent emotions that played in the his eyes.

"Oh no problem."

"Hey it's your turn on the ride."

"Oh yeah... hmm seems as if Bella's not back yet um… why don't you two go on ahead of me, huh?"

"Er ok if you insist."

"Oh I insist." Behind his grin he hide his hatred for Scott. He didn't know why he hated the guy so much he just knew he hated him. It was if Scott had cut Remy up and tore out his heart as he watched him. The feeling of hate against Scott was as natural as breathing to him. It didn't make him happy that he hated the guy his best friend loved.

After the conversation he had with Kurt on their way to the carnival Remy found himself thinking about Rogue a lot lately. He realized he had never before really hated Scott until after that conversation, it was if the conversation had sparked so much things inside him to go off. For now however he decided he would ignore it and enjoy the rest of the day.

The day had been an abysmally long one for one tired Rogue. Between getting Scott to lighten up a little and live for once, and refereeing sparing matches between Scott and Remy she hadn't had a single moment of serenity. For the life of her she was unable to figure out why there were grudge matches going on between the two. It was if every time one of them saw the other they tend to glare daggers into each other. She was afraid that if they were left alone they would end up killing the other and that would only cause more trouble for her, because she would have to explain to the Professor why there was so much testosterone flying in the air.

There had to be a reason they wanted to strangle each other, right? Well it was up to her now to figure it all out. But how was she going to accomplish such a task, when neither one of the egotistical male bravados could hardly see anything but red. She would have to be sneaky about it, not letting anyone know not even Kitty or the Professor. If only she had Jean's powers she thoughts, then she could just read their minds. She didn't need Jean or Jeans powers because she already had them, all she needed to do was to tap into Jeans powers.

Rogue sat in the center of her bed; she made sure no one would be able to enter no matter what by blocking the door. She even gave Kitty a dire warning about losing her pretty little head if she interrupted her. Rogue tried focusing on clearing her mind which wasn't as hard as she thought it was, thanks to the Professor for helping her keep all the psyches in her head calm and out of her thoughts. First Rogue would read Scott's mind because his defenses were weaker, much weaker then hers or Remy's. She focused real hard on him, on where he was. She knew he would be in his room now asleep because it was already four am.

---INSIDE SCOTT'S MIND---

Scott's mind barrier was weaker then she had expected and easy to infiltrate. She felt as if she were robbing a bank or something. She quickly scanned through his thoughts finally finding what she was looking for. She saw herself in a dimly lighted room wearing a thin silk emerald colored gown that left barely anything for the imagination. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sudden movement. A door appeared that wasn't there before and Scott walked in carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine, which he placed in a bucket of ice on the table to the far left corner of the room. She then saw him slip something inside one of the glasses after pouring wine into both of them; this only led her to question him, his motives, and his intentions.

She saw him hand the dream her the glass that he slipped something into. Without questioning the drink he handed her the dream Rogue drank it mirthfully. After a few sips she noticed that the dream Rogue began to become groggy and impaired in sight and judgment. She had noticed that dream Scott had been hounding her to do something against her own will; she now knew what it was.

They say that a dream is the hearts desire. They say it's what your subconscious really wants. A dream can be a scary thing because it wields so much untold power to hold a person to their fears and have them face reality abruptly. Scott's dream made her heart race and stop dead in it's tracks all at once. She saw what he really wanted from her, what he had been planning this whole time, what his motives and intentions were. She suddenly felt sick staring at the scene in front of her unfold in front of her very own eyes. She saw the bed appear, she saw him lead the dream her to it, she saw him lower himself upon her soothing her to let him touch her to unmask her body.

She heard low faint noise of a door handle turning and footsteps. They were very familiar footsteps. She could tell dream Rogue had heard them too and both girls had turned to face the door. To Rogue's dismay Remy appeared he seemed as if he were going to kill someone, or rather kill Scott. Rogue was loosing her mind, she could not make out what any of this meant. All that had happened so far in Scott's dream only showed him to be a monster she could never have fathom, but now as Remy appeared she was ore befuddled than anything. Why would Scott dream of Remy, did he fear him? Or was this the only way Scott knew how to deal with the Cajun?

As if being a hero Remy had a verbal spat with Scott. Declaring him a psycho unworthy of her love. Was that why Scott hated Remy so much, he was afraid Remy would steal her away from him? She then got her answer to why Scott was always uneasy around Remy.

---BACK IN ROGUE'S ROOM---

It took her a few moments to recollect herself and make sense of what she had just seen. Everything had felt so real. She didn't want to believe what she had just discovered. She felt like everything was spiraling into nothing. She didn't know how she was going to face Scott the next time she saw him knowing how he felt. Maybe she should just do what he suggested in his dream end things, but she thought she really liked him. She would just have to put all that aside and focus on her next target, hopefully he was asleep too. Just to be sure Rogue popped her head into the room next to her and was spotted.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Er… hmm… good question, must have been sleep walking… and er… phasing?" She flashed him a fake smile.

"Oh please I'm supposed to believe that? What do you want to talk about?"

"Er nothing… just bored out of my mind."

"Me too." Rogue phased the rest of her body into his room and plopped herself down onto his bed next to him.

"Well I was sort of occupying myself with something but I got caught."

"Really and who caught you?"

"You did."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh... you know… stuff."

"No I don't know stuff."

"YOU DON'T KNOW STUFF!?! Remy I knew you weren't very bright but you must know something out of nothing, you know like your name."

"Rogue stop being such an annoying little twerp. Now tell me what you were doing."

"Well I was trying to get you and Scott to be friendly to each other. So I decided I would find out what you two thought of each other."

"And how did you plan on doing that?"

"Oh… er… before I tell you, you gotta promise you won't kill me or harm me or get revenge on me in kind of way."

"Ok."

"NO you got to promise."

"Alright I promise. It's not like you were snooping around in our heads." Rogue had a guilty look on her face. "ROGUE!! That's invasion of privacy."

"It's not like little miss Jean don't do it."

"So if Jean jumped off a bridge would you do it?"

"Done it."

"Rogue!! You know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah I know but it was the only way I would find out the truth. Both of you have way too much pride to admit crap especially to me. I just fell like both of you are pulling away from me. I mean look at us we don't even joke around like we used to, we hardly talk to each other ever since we both got into a relationship."

"Rogue I'm not pulling away from you, I just figured you know that you would want more time with Scott you know."

"I know but you're still my friend and it's just weird now. Do you think I've changed?" She leaned her head against his chest.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's just that I don't know."

"What do you mean by change?"

"Some people just think that I don't like Scott anymore."

"So who cares what other people think it's what you feel that matters."

"Yeah but I don't know what I feel anymore. I feel so disheveled inside, like there's one big twister going on in me mixing all my feelings together."

"Well ask your self if you still like him." Rogue closed her eyes and searched herself for an answer to that question, what she came to made her heart skip a beat. Remy looked down at her studying her face structure memorizing every curve, every line, and every texture. Before Rogue reopened her eyes Remy searched inside himself to the very question he asked her, 'Does he have feelings for her?' The answer he came upon frightened him.

When Rogue opened her eyes she knew what she had to do and she would do it. She didn't care if it all blew up in her face, if he didn't feel the same way but something inside her told her he did. She needed to know the truth. She didn't want to rely on his glances on her, what she saw in his eyes, or what she felt in his touches she needed to him say it to her in words or not say it. Either answer was fine with her as long as she got an answer. With out warning she looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him, to her surprise he met her half way returning the intimate kiss.

A/N: I know I put this in my other chapter but I just had to put it again!!…. I just had to put this in I went to Canada this summer!! Woo!!! I love Canada!!!!!!!!!!!! Canada rocks…. It rocks my socks…. ::Gasps sharply:: The people are so **_freakin'_** nice!!!!!!! One lady showed us how to get to this place, she actually had us follow her to it and they weren't even going there (the lady and her family). Hopefuly when I get my Internet back I'm gonna put up an entry on my xanga of what we did in Canada!!! WOO!! I sooooooo want to go again, even if it's just to shop!!!!!! My plan in the future is to move to Canada one…day…. Me and my sister both agreed that Canada is the perfect place for me!!!! He He!! Tootles for now!! **I WUV CANADA!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Revelations

**Title: Heart's Ordeal**

**Chapter Two: _Revelations_**

****

DISCLAIMER Me no own nothing, as yah'll know…why do people bother with these, we obviously don't own it 'cause we're not rich!! Hmph well I know I ain't.

A/N: Er…haha… ::shrugs:: Hurmph… Err…. I realized that this chapter is mainly conversational but eh ::shrugs::…. I don't really get the point of this chapter but err… if anyone figures it out please be sure to tell me.. please??

It was almost midnight when he was walking down the lonely corridors of the Institute in search or Rogue. On his way to her room he saw the shadowy figure of someone approaching his way. In a closer view he recognized the figure to be Gambit, but the strapping Cajun was not alone nestled in his strong arms there was a figure safely tucked away there. As Scott got closer to the pair his smile gingerly changed into a scowl, slowly realizing the woman with the Cajun wasn't Bella but **_his_** Rogue.

"Hey." Scott tried his best to resist the urge to pummel the Cajun to the floor. He knew Gambit had feelings for Rogue but he also thought that the Cajun had grown closer to Belladonna, forgetting Rogue on a romantic level. The guy after all was a close and dear friend to Rogue and had been there for her in his own unique way in his short time of attending the Institute.

"Hey just dropping the little fille back." Seeing the quizzical look on Scott's face Remy decided to explain further. "She was so plumped tired that she feel asleep on the bench out by the lake in the middle of an argument." Scott looked even more bewildered now, that Remy continued his ramblings. "Ahh we saw a little critter and she said it was a raccoon while I reasoned with her it was too small and was a squirrel. Well yah know how feisty she can be and just couldn't accept that she was wrong and I was right." He just shrugged handing Rogue over to the safe arms of Scott. Rogue only shifted slightly at the exchange of hands and murmured a little in the protest of leaving Remy's safe arms and pleading to be returned.

"I think maybe you should just place her in bed." Scott smiled wryly at Remy.

"Ok." Remy couldn't help but feel as if he had just put a strain on the couple's happy relationship. Heck it wasn't his fault the gal had turned to him with her "troubles", and it's not his fault she trusted him so dearly. He had known for a while that the girl and him had grown close, and he was the closest person to her out of all of them, put he still couldn't help but feel as if it were his fault for the hell Rogue would have to face tomorrow with Scott. Maybe she wouldn't have to if he had just woken her up instead of carrying her to bed himself; the horrible part was that he got caught.

After placing Scott's sleeping beauty to bed he slowly tipped toed out of her room, making sure not to wake Kitty, and made his way to his room. He was grateful that their rooms were next to each other. It made it easier for him to make it to his room without awakening any unwelcome guests. However he was wrong about the unwelcome guests, there was one awaiting him in his very own room. He entered the pitch-black room aware that something was off about it, not aware that there was an occupant in his bed. He slowly rid himself of his close straight down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. Suddenly he heard a soft murmur come from next to him, he quickly turned over and turned on the lamp by his bed.

What he found in bed with him made him almost jump out of his skin. The sleeping vixen wasn't the one he had hoped for in his dreams, no however he did wish she would just leave him be. She had seemed to be everywhere the he was in the past days. It was as if he where he went she turned up, it made him feel like Little Bow Peep with the sheep as white as fleece. Oh Bella was anything but white, anything but pure. But there was something different about her tonight, as if she had changed.

"Bella…"

"Rem you're back… Wha—what time is it?"

"It's late chere. What are you doing here?"

"I—I was waiting. I was waiting for… you."

"Why?"

"I—I wanted to talk."

"What? Is there something wrong chere?"

"I wanted to--- to talk about---" She looked at him pleadingly, like a sheep begging for its life before the butcher inside the slaughterhouse.

Settling himself into bed again he let out a sigh of relief. "Bella I thought we already talked about us?"

"Rem not about us, it's about you."

Awaking to the morning sun blazing in through her window landing on her face. The brightness made her flinch. Adjusting to the sudden vividness she blinked several times before she scanned her surroundings, noting that Kitty wasn't there. She also made note of the time, seeing that she was several hours late for DR sessions she quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room to find Scott and Jean. On her way out of her room she almost ran Scott over.

"Whoa Rogue where's the fire?"

"Oh wow Scott I'm so sorry I didn't see you. I—I was on mah way to find you actually."

"Really?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah umm I wanted to talk to you."

"_Rea-ly_?"

"Yeah but umm can we not talk here? Can we go for a walk or grab a cup of coffee, I could really use a dose of caffeine right about now."

"Sure, whatever you want." Together the two made their way down the hall. While they were descending the stairs someone had caught Rogue's eyes and had lingered on that figured for a while before she realized she was with Scott and had his safe reassuring arms around her.

"Hi Bella! Hey Remy."

"Hi Scott, Rogue!" Bella looked at them with bright happy filled eyes. Rogue and Remy did not exchange words of hello but nods of agreement instead, and glanced at each other slyly.

"So… Where are you two headed so early this morning?"

"It's actually not really early." Scott replied.

"Well it is for her. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but she did just wake up." Bella said while pointing to Rogue.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Oh didn't see you with the others on the way to whatever you guys do so early in the morning." Bella smiled at her, knowing that she only knew of Rogue's sleeping in this morning because she had spent the night in Remy's room.

"Yeah well we're just going to grab a cup of coffee."

"Oh I see, you guys plan to spend every waking moment with each other."

Before Scott reply Rogue quickly answered, "Basically, I mean I haven't been able to get him to myself for quiet a long time now. Everyone has had him for themselves except me." She finished her sentence with a pout.

"Aww Rem isn't that cute, you know how in love they are with each other."

"Oh yeah real cute. It's so cute chere it's almost sickening." He said smiling back at Rogue as well as Bella.

"Well if you two don't mind I would like to drag him off with me now." Rogue took a hold of the collar of Scott's shirt pretending to pull him off behind her like a bag.

"Bye Rogue! Scott!!" Bella flashed the couple her pearly white teeth's.

"Why you so cheery?"

"Oh nothing, it's just so cute watching them so in love." She shrugged at Remy. "Hey Rem hows about you and I go on a picnic or something?" He raised a quizzical brow at her.

"No shopping?" She shook her head at him. "No spending mah money frivolously?"

"Hey! I don't spend your money…. Per say…." She giggled at him.

"Ok let's go."

"Coolio."

"Coolio?"

"Yeah coolio, got a prob with it?'

"No it's just… weird that's all."

"Uh-huh. Let's go!"

"So…"

"So…" Rogue said imitating Scott.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"You said you wanted to talk."

"No you were the one who said they wanted to talk."

"No you were the one who said they wanted to talk."

"Rogue please, what is it that you wanted to talk about."

"Scott please, what is it that you wanted to talk about."

"Rogue are you mimicking me?"

"Scott are you mimicking me?"

"Rogue!!" Scott pointed a finger at her.

"Scott!!" She pointed a finger at him too, but was unable to keep a straight face at him because he looked silly trying to be serious with while he was pouting. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She managed to say between fits of laughter.

"You're so childish sometimes Rogue." He looked at her sternly.

"And you're such a stick in the mud sometimes you know? Gawd dah yah evah dink yah can lighten up foh once?" She glared back at him challenging him to take her on.

"Rogue I'm sorry, but what is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Er…herm… not so sure anymore."

"Rogue really."

"What!? I really did forget, after seeing Bella and all I sort of forgot what I wanted to say."

"Okay you're off the hook for now."

"WHAT!? I didn't do anything wrong! You're the poophead!" She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to gasp.

"I'm not a poophead! You are!!"

"No you are!"

"No you! You know we sound like a bunch of five year olds. I don't think you should be aloud caffeine so early in the morning." He stretched across the table they were seated at and took her cup of espresso away from her.

"What! Hey my caffeine!" She snatched it back from him.

"You know what scratch that you shouldn't have caffeine at all!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed at him. "Wow you've already got me acting like a child already, I can't believe it."

"Is it that hard to believe, and you can't say you're not having fun?"

"Well... no I'm not." She gave him a looked that said 'yeah right and I'm god'. "Ok…maybe a little…. Satisfied?"

"Not yet." She gave him a mischievous look.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing that's going to involve in the death of you, it might result in the death of me however but I think I'll survive somehow." She grinned at him.

"Hey like Bella what are you doing today?"

"Just going to have a picnic with Remy."

"Oh like that's what the baskets for?"

"Yeah can you help me?"

"Sure thing. Hey like did you know that like the fair is in town?"

"No cool, you going?"

"Yeah I kind of like blackmailed Kurt into taking me. Maybe you and Remy might want to like join us, it could be fun."

"What could be fun petite?"

"I was like suggesting to Bella that you guys join me and Kurt at the fair."

"That sounds like fun—"

"I don't think so---" They said at the same time.

"Hmm I think maybe I should like go now. Bye" Kitty rushed out of the kitchen before either one of the two could protest her exit.

After a long amount of silence Bella made the first move. "So you want to go to the fair?"

"Yeah and you don't? I thought you liked fairs?"

"I do but I kind of want you to myself." Remy walked over to her and using one hand lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes, and with the other he pulled her into an embrace.

"You can still have me to yourself at the fair."

"How? There will be tons and tons of people, plus lots of girls who… you know."

"So? I'll be there with you not them."

"It's not like you're not going to wish you were there with them and not me."

"Non chere, this Cajun's only got eyes for you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Really?" She said with hope filled eyes.

"I promise chere. So we can go?"

"Yeah, just let me unpack everything."

"Non chere we can have dinner picnic or whatever you call it."

"Whatever you want." The duo walked out of the kitchen holding each other and looking ecstatically happy with each other.

"Hey like so you guys like going or what?"

"Yeah we're gonna go." Bella looked up at Remy big joyful eyes, for some reason at that exact moment Remy saw Rogue instead of Bella and he somehow felt warmth inside him, which manage to escape and be seen by everyone around them.

"Hey Kurt, how come you never look at me the way Remy's looking at Bella?"

"Vhat? I guess he's just deeply in love vith her." He shrugged at her and Kitty smacked him with her purse.

"Ow! Vhat vas that for, and vhat have you got in that thing?"

"Are you saying you don't love me!?!" Remy and Bella stood there watching the two make a spectacle out of themselves as the crowd around them grew.

"No vhen did I say that?" Instead of answering him Kitty just stood there with her arms cross and glared at him. "Oh… Kitty I never meant it that vay. Is just maybe he.. I don't know can I just give up and take what ever punishment you got for me?"

"Argh!!! You are too much you--- you---- you fuzzy blue ball!!" Not waiting for a protest Kitty ran out of the house yelling as she ran, "Bella, Remy I'll meet you two in the car, and tell that fuzz ball I want nothing to do with him!!!"

"Should I like go after her?"

"I think maybe you should let her cool down a bit ok?"

"So that means no fair for me, huh?"

"Hey maybe you and Rem can go together and we'll just meet you there. That way Kitty can have some time to cool down, and if she needs more time I can just warn you."

"Sounds good to me, how about you?"

"Good with me homme."

"Kay so I'll see you two there." Before leaving the guys Bella gave Remy a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Rogue."

"Yeah?"

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh come on. When have I have given you reason not to trust me?" If Rogue were not pulling a reluctant Scott behind her she would have seen the look he was giving her that said 'please you expect me to believe that line'.

"Rogue have you forgotten when I let you cook dinner for our picnic and you said you did it all. And it turned out that Kitty did the desert??? You could have killed me that day."

"Oh please like I'd known you would actually eat it."

"Ok fine what about that package I had gotten and it turned out you had sent it."

"What about it?"

"That was so embarrassing, and worst of all I opened it in the rec room where everyone saw what was in it."

"That was funny." Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the memory again.

"It was funny for you but not for me."

"Ok ok point taken, but trust me this will be fun."

"That's what I'm afraid of, who's it going to be fun for? You or me??"

"You're such a big baby sometimes."

"Goo goo gaa gaa."

"Funny very funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"You know just for that I should punish you! OK... Ok you gotta close your eyes." She said turning around to face him.

"WHAT! Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh you know the usual sex kitten stuff." She said while running a finger down his chest and letting her hand rest on his belt. "You know the fluffy handcuffs, blind fold you with a sexy little scarf, and tie you to a bed so you can't escape me." Scott got closer to her.

"Really? I can't wait."

"Ok now you're starting to sound like Remy, and that's a scary thought. Please Scott just trust me and close your eyes." She said while pouting.

"Ok Ok Ok."

"YAY! Come on close those eyes and follow me." She took both his hands and led him to her destination. "Tah Dah we're here." She said while pointing a hand towards a carousel filled with children of all ages.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope today you're going to relive your childhood, basically we're gonna spend the day at the fair, plus I love the carousel."

"Whatever. I'm guessing any attempt to bail is futile."

"Yes." She said matter of factly while shaking her head once.

"Hey like where's Remy?"

"Um... hmm... he's going to meet us there." She said flashing Kitty a fake smile.

"Uh...ok...whatever."

"Kitty I know it's not my place to be asking this but are you going to stay mad at him forever?"

"I don't know. I guess no, well not until he apologizes and makes it up to me."

"What does he have to do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know but it has to be something fantastic and great! But like can we switch topics here?"

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"How... about… you… and… say…. Remy?"

"Um… ok but what is there to talk about us?"

"Lots!! Gimme the whole scoop on you two."

"I'll try and do my best."

"Hey Gambit?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I ask about you and…. Never mind it's none of my business anyway."

"No go ahead ask me."

"Vell I vas going to ask about you and my sister, but I don't think I should go sticking my hinny where she can kick it for sure." Remy couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Rogue kicking Kurt's butt with her army brat boots and him in his Hawaiian shirt.

"Why would you ask about me and Rogue, we're just friends."

"It's just that you two… I don't know."

"What do you mean by us two?"

"You guys just seem more of a couple then her and Scott or you and Bella. And then when she's with Scott it seems like she's trying really hard with their relationship, you guys just seem to fit better."

"What!? You're kidding right?"

"No why?"

"I don't know I guess the thought of me and Rogue never really crossed my mind, besides just being friends."

"Funny. It seems like you two really like each other though." As if an after thought hit Kurt exclaimed, "Hey I weren't you hitting on my sister when you first came to the Institute and before Scott came back from the trippy thingy!"

"Hey dis Cajun' can't just let a perfectly good fille like her go to waste, now can he? Besides I got to know her better now and we're just friends, plus she really really really like Scott."

"Want some of my advice?"

"On what?"

"Rogue."

"Er… whatever."

"I agree she really really really **_liked_** Scott, but now I believe her feelings have changed, hint hint."

"What do you mean have changed?"

"I believe she realized that her feelings for Scott were just a measly little crush and the she actually likes you, if that's so hard to believe."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Like you haven't been asking me questions during the whole ride."

"No it's kind of…well very… personal."

"Ok shoot."

"How can you be ok with Remy and Rogue being the kind of friends they are?'

"What do you mean the kind of friends they are?"

"You know like being so close, acting like they were a couple instead of you and Remy, Rogue and Scott?"

"Hmm.. can I be honest with you and trust that you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure thing."

"I don't think Remy likes me the way he's claiming to, I think he's… err… how do you say… got the hots for Rogue." She smiled bright eyed at Kitty. "And it's fine with me, the fact that he likes her and not me, we can't be more then just friends and I can cope with that. Plus I believe likes Remy too."

"But what about Scott?"

"Oh I think that was just a crush, that ended before anything could have ever happened."

"Huh?"

"Confused?"

"Yeah."

"I believe Rogue fell for Gambit when she meet him, all his charms ended up working on her against her will."

"Oooo I gotcha yah. But what are you going to do about that?"

"I have a plan don't worry, you'll see when the time is right." The smile she flashed Kitty contradicted the devious glint in her eyes.

xXx END xXx

A/N: I just had to put this in I went to Canada this summer!! Woo!!! I love Canada!!!!!!!!!!!! Canada rocks…. It rocks my socks…. ::Gasps sharply:: The people are so **_freakin'_** nice!!!!!!! One lady showed us how to get to this place, she actually had us follow her to it and they weren't even going there (the lady and her family). Hopefuly when I get my Internet back I'm gonna put up an entry on my xanga of what we did in Canada!!! WOO!! I sooooooo want to go again, even if it's just to shop!!!!!! My plan in the future is to move to Canada one…day…. Me and my sister both agreed that Canada is the perfect place for me!!!! He He!! Tootles for now!! **I WUV CANADA!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ErF

**Title: Heart's Ordeal**

**Chapter Four:**_ **…Erf…**_

DISCLAIMER Me no own nothing, as yah'll know…why do people bother with these, we obviously don't own it 'cause we're not rich!! Hmph well I know I ain't.

"Rogue, chere."

Staring up at him she replied in a dreamy tone, "Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"About?"

"This? US?"

"Yes."

"But what about Scott?"

"What about him?"

"He is your boyfriend chere."

A bit too seriously Rogue said, "Remember when you told me what I feel matters?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't have feelings for Scott, well no more then just friendly feelings. And when you told me to look inside myself to find what it is I want, what I feel, well I found that I have those feelings for you."

"Chere…. You gotta dink dis over."

"I did and I like you, not Scott you."

"…."

"Remy…" There was too much going on in him. All she just told him was too much for him to take in. He was unable to look at her, because every time he did he just wanted to pull her closer to him and just hold her and protect her from everything. "Remy look at me." She turned him to face her. "Tell me now before I go and make an even bigger fool of myself, do you or do you not like me? I see the way you look at me, the way you touch me, there's something there between us and I know it. It's now up to you to decide if you realize it too." Without waiting for an answer she phased back through the wall between their bedrooms and left him there to think.

Remy sat in the exact spot Rogue had left him in for three hours listing the pro's and con's of acting on all that she said and not doing anything at all. It seemed as if the pros were winning in his favor but the outcome for her would not be exceptionally great however. It all made his decision even hard to make. In one he would get what he wanted and have her be shunned by many of the students at the Institute, or he could walk away from it breaking her heart and leaving her in the favor of the other students.

"Dieu Rogue why now? Why do you got to make me do this? I want to do what's best for you! Which makes this so hard to do but necessary. I just hope you won't end up hating me for life, and maybe just maybe one day I can correct what I'm about to do." Remy walked over to his bedroom door subconsciously and opened it but made no efforts to step into the hall. Hearing someone clear their throat he looked up quickly to find himself staring into the eyes of Bella.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Remy you got a moment?"

"Umm can it wait, I really need to do something important."

"Uh sure I guess if it's important."

"Yeah it is sorry Bella I'll make it up to you tonight picnic for two at midnight out by the lake?"

"Sure." Bella stood there staring at his back as he hastily made his way down the hall in search of someone, she was sure she knew who he was looking for, and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and disheartened.

If he knew Rogue the way he thought he knew Rogue then he figured she was down in the DR letting off some steam. She had probably set the stimulation to look like him so she kill the fake him instead of the actual one, just to avoid a lecture from the Professor. As he got closer to the DR he could hear the noises of a session being run. Inside he was sure he would find Rogue he just hoped she would blow him up or something. Hopefully she could understand why he to do what he was about to do.

Quietly opening the door he saw that the simulation had stopped running. In the middle of the room he could see a frustrated Rogue down on her knees, her head in her hands. It seemed as if she were sobbing. Remy stealthily walked up behind her and dropped to his knees beside her that was when he saw it. In her hands she held the blood-drenched head. It was his head she held. His stomach did summersaults each more sickened ripped then the other. Turning to her he could see the turmoil in her eyes and the other blood-drenched head sitting by her side. This time the head wasn't of him but of Scott.

"Chere…" It was as if she didn't realize he was sitting besides her talking to her. She looked as if she did not comprehend her surroundings or that time had not stopped moving. So Remy tried again this time placing an arm around her shoulders. "Rogue chere, look at me." He titled her head so she could look into his eyes. At that precise moment tears started to roll down her checks leaving bittersweet trails reveling a somber story to remain untold.

"I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… dear Gawd help me."

"What Rogue? What did you mean not to do? What did you not want to do?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't. I… I… I just don't love him. Why couldn't he understand? Why?"

"Who? Who couldn't understand? What could he not understand, chere tell me I'll help you.

"I know you will, that's why I love you but he couldn't see that. He hates you, he wanted you dead, o he killed you." She lifted the head she had been clutching to her chest up for him to see.

"Scott did this? Scott killed me? Who killed Scott?" She nodded slowly to his first two questions then slowly took her time answering his thirds, apparently searching for the right words to reveal Scott's killer with.

"I did." She managed to say without conviction.

"Why chere?"

"Because he killed you, because I told him I loved you and not him. He didn't understand our bond." The tears started to spill more frequently and in abundance. He just held her as she cried in his arms, commanding the simulation to end and carried her off to her room.

Outside of Rogue's bedroom door stood Scott, with a fist held midair ready to knock. Before his fist came crashing down he heard a noise from the other side and saw Kitty open the door. His heart plummeted with disappointment.

"Hey Scott what's up with you?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

"You look a little out of it that's all."

"Oh I just thought you were Rogue that's all."

"Aww that's so cute. You really like her don't you?"

"Is Rogue in there?" Scott whispered to Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty said looking at him skeptically.

"Can she hear us?"

"Probably why?" Scott took her by the arm and tugged her along into an adjoining hallway.

"You're her best friend and know everything about her right?"

"I guess you could say that, why? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't like I like her the way I did before, the way she used to like me. We've both grown apart before we could even be together."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've seen the way she looks at Remy and they way they act around each other, she's in love with him but she won't admit to herself. I don't even know if I'm ready to let goof her yet, either."

"But did you just say that you don't like her anymore."

"I lied. I love Rogue but I don't want to make her do something she doesn't want. I may hate the Cajun bastard but if she loves him… I just want to make her happy." Scott looked at Kitty pitifully.

"Scott you do realize I can't make this decision for you, right?" Without waiting for answer Kitty walked away from him.

"Yep no one can do anything for me now can they? Damn it I hate you!"

Knocking on Rogue's door Remy entered without permission, he knew she would be there no matter what. After everything that had happened today he was so confused and bewildered on what was the right thing to do. But for right now he knew he just had to see her, make sure she was ok. Above all things she was to him, she was his heart and his confidant. She was the only person had every got him to reveal so much about himself to them.

"Hey chere, how's the hang over?"

"Haha if only I could describe it as a hang over. It's worse…." Slowly walking over to her bedside he sat down beside her with a worried look.

"Chere---"

"Remy don't worry about it. It was all nothing, everything I said to you the other day forget it all. I was just loosing it. I don't know what got into me to do that."

"Chere please, you know you did what you wanted. Yah heard that what **_you_** wanted. Nothing came ovah you, it was the actual you that time. But you go ahead and do whatever it is you want, I just came hear to tell you that what ever you choose I'll be behind you one hundred percent." If only she knew how much he meant what he said, no matter what she chose he would be behind her one hundred percent. What was happening to him he thought as he walked out of her room. She was the only fille to make him have such strong feelings and want to be with one fille for the rest of his life. Was he loosing his touch or was he changing his style?

Rogue couldn't help but keep thinking about what had just happened. She kept repeating what eh said to her over and over again. His words were true and so painful to her. He had a point however, what did she want? It was like there were two wars going on inside of her. One part of her was battling for Remy, he made her feel like she could be herself and not be judged at all, and then the other side was battling for Scott, the more practical logical one, the one who would always be by her side. Which one was her mind and heart going to choose after all? Finally coming to a decision, she jumped out of bed and went to place her plan into action.

Remy had been wandering around the halls of the Institute with his head up in the clouds. Almost klnocking him over Remy walked into Kurt and St. John. They had completely knocked him out of his daydream and placed firmly back on planet earth.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Kurt, Johnny boy."

"Hey! I tols you I dislike that name and with a vengeance too."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Nah but it just seemed like it had the perfect emphasis to what I wanted to say."

"Uh- huh"

"Hey whatcha upto?" Asked Kurt.

"Nothing much. Got nothing to do really."

"Want to join us then?"

"Ahh… ok… I guess."

"Good cool let's go!! On ward to our journey men!!" John said while trying to impersonate a British accent, and looking at Remy awkwardly.

"WAIT!! No way I'm going with you until you tell me what you plan on doing to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What I don't plan on doing nothing to you beside the normal everyday seduce a fellow student rape them and shut them up for good." St. John grinned devilishly at Remy. Before Remy could run away from both guys they grabbed each of his arms and dragged him off kicking and screaming.

THE END

A/N: HAHA!! You know I think I'm kind of evil! o0o well. So I thought I should update and well this is what came out of me head. It was in the works for o0o say 4 or maybe even 6 months now…. hmm…. I'm stupid… o0o well. Tata for now…


End file.
